


We Will Rock You

by svala



Category: NCIS
Genre: Action, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: Streaming, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of people have tried to play games with the team of NCIS, all have lost the game. Because at the end there can only be one winning team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Rock You

**Author's Note:**

> This is an overview video for NCIS, season 1-3. It is part 1 / 3 of my *is vidding the first 200 episodes of NCIS* vid project. This video is all about the action in season 1-3.
> 
> "We Will Rock You" includes all season 1-3 episodes. Sometimes it`s only one scene from an ep, sometimes more. The episodes are not in order, but the seasons are, starting with season 1.
> 
> prt.2 is set to Queen`s "Don`t Stop Me Now" and can be found here: [CLICK CLICK](http://archiveofourown.org/works/384596)
> 
> "Don`t Stop Me Now" covers season 4 - 9. 14 episode 200, "Life Before His Eyes". It is about the fun in NCIS.

VIMEO STREAMING

password: wewillrockyou

  


  
[DOWNLAOD@MEDIAFIRE](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?xu39odrvl2h0z6u)

password: wewillrockyou

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More of my videos can be found here [@DREAMWIDTH](http://kahesha-vids.dreamwidth.org/)  



End file.
